Una familia obligatoria
by petite-montre
Summary: Tsukasa no libera a Tsukushi, sino que decide apropiarsela, aún en contra de su voluntad
1. Chapter 1

Abrió lentamente los ojos, la claridad que se colaba por la ventana había terminado por despertarla; podía escuchar el sonido de los pájaros que cantaban en el exterior así como sentir la cálida respiración del cuerpo que la abrazaba por la espalda, se revolvió incomoda; ese sujeto, con su sola presencia bastaba para que deseara no estar en esa amplia cama de sábanas de seda, ¡como extrañaba su viejo futón! Suspiró derrotada, esos brazos parecían no aflojar su agarre, sabía que no lo harían hasta que su dueño se despertara, sin embargo prefería por mucho la incomodidad de saberse entre sus brazos que el tener que tratar con él. Sintió como la respiración del hombre cambiaba un poco, como la apretaba un poco más contra su pecho y su suspiro… Makino… Tembló, y se apresuro a cerrar los ojos, fingiéndose dormida tal vez podría evitarlo un poco más.

Estaba despierto, sólo quería estar así un poco más, olisqueó los cabellos de su amada, y sonrió feliz. Se levantó con cuidado para poder observar su tranquilo rostro dormido, bueno por su expresión supo de inmediato que ya no dormía, aunque ella quisiera hacerle creer lo contrario con sus ojos tercamente cerrados, esa terquedad tan encantadora que inevitablemente lo enamoró, haciéndolo caer rendido a sus pies. Con cuidado la giró hasta que estuvo sobre su espalda y besó suavemente sus labios, sólo para murmurar sobre estos un buenos días. Vio como apretaba sus labios y sonrió una vez más, ¡que puchero tan encantador! Se levantó y preparó la tina y la ropa que vestirían más tarde, cualquiera que lo conociera sería incapaz de reconocerlo, sonriendo mientras que se ocupaba de esas cosas que siempre dejó a cargo de sus muchos sirvientes, mientras sonreía y tarareaba una canción. La chica en la cama ya se estaba levantando y con pasos lentos y desganados se dirigía hacia el baño, al verla se apresuró a alcanzarla, con cariño le retiró su bata de suave algodón para después despojarse rápidamente de su pijama y meterse en la tina con ella en brazos, entre mimos y besos pasó el baño, después la secó y la vistió con un amplio vestido amarillo, se coloco su usual ropa de marca y bajo para asegurarse que el desayuno estuviera en su lugar.

Al fin estaba sola de nuevo, era horrible, detestaba pasar cada mañana por eso, se le antojaba humillante la forma en que la bañaba y vestía sin dejar de manosearla, pensó que después de un tiempo dejaría de hacerlo por su obvio estado, pero no fue así, al contrario cada día parecía más contento con eso. Miró frustrada el vestido que llevaba, no es que fuera feo, al contrario la tela era suave y el corte exquisito, sólo que como cualquier cosa que provenía de él, lo detestaba, más al ver como la tela dibujaba la pronunciada curva de su vientre, ese vientre que él no dejaba de tocar cada que podía. Bajó la mirada y soltó un par de lágrimas, sentía tanto coraje, lamentaba en lo más hondo de su ser aquél día en que se enfrentó a él, todo por una estúpida chica de clase alta, tal vez en un tiempo la consideró su amiga, ahora ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, en realidad había olvidado casi todo lo de esos días, ahora sólo sentía odio por todos esos niñitos ricos, pero sobre todo por ella misma, se odiaba por estúpida, por no conocer su lugar, por atraer la atención de ese sujeto. Limpió las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y se apresuró a bajar, no quería que subiera a por ella, sería capaz de bajarla en brazos, y mientras menos contacto… mejor.

Estaba en el comedor cuando la vio entrar, con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos aguados y bajos, una sombra pasó por su mirada; su amor había llorado, eso lo ponía furioso y frustrado, nada podía hacer por calmarla, sabía que la causa de su llanto era él y su hijo que crecía en su vientre. Era irónico, contrariamente a lo que ella pensaba él era perfectamente consciente de la aversión que ella sentía por él, sólo esperaba que esta terminara por desaparecer algún día, creía firmemente que así pasaría, después de todo en algo menos de un año ya notaba progresos considerables: dormían, se duchaban y comían juntos, ella incluso le respondía preguntas directas; si bien era cierto que hacía tiempo que no se veía reflejado en esas lagunas miel que tanto amaba. Sus ojos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, grabándolos en su memoria, observándola tomar su desayuno con calma y desgana. Suspiró, su amor había cambiado mucho, de la enérgica Tsukushi que conoció no quedaba mucho, ya no sentía la fiereza de su mirada, ni su energía desbordante, hace varios meses que no discutía con él, otro suspiro, en definitiva, tendría que traerla de vuelta, no la dejaría escapar, si no hizo aquél día, no lo haría ahora; tendría que esperar un poco, al nacimiento de su hijo, ver cómo reaccionaba ante su maternidad y después actuar en consecuencia para tener a su lado a Makino, la original, no esa encantadora sombra que lo despreciaba en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por los comentarios, que en verdad es lo que me ha animado a continuar la historia, si tiene algo que decir, o si desean ayudarme a formar la trama me gustaría mucho leer sus opiniones.

Perdón creo que lo olvidé en el capítulo pasado, nada es mío, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hana Yori Dango de Kamio-sensei. Io sólo los utilizo para esta pequeña historia sin fines de lucro.

Podía sentir la mirada de ese sujeto sobre ella, la irritaba en demasía, esos ojos que la seguían a todas partes, se sentía vigilada, acosada. La poca intimidad que tenía se veía reducida a nada por esos ojos, sus manos y su voz eran los auténticos barrotes de su prisión, no esa enorme mansión. Esperaba sin ganas el ritual diario, cada día era lo mismo, después del desayuno él le informaba su agenda del día, regularmente consistía en ir de compras a alguna de esas lujosas tiendas en las que siempre soñó con entrar: admirar esa ropa hermosa y delicada, de ensueño, Tsukushi lanzó otra ojeada a su cuerpo y frunció el ceño: no había tela o diseño capaz de ocultar su deformidad. Pero ese día sería un poco diferente y se sintió obligada a levantar la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos cuando le informó de una revisión médica. Una vez más y contra todo pronóstico, era él quien se encargaba de llevar su registro medico: citas, recetas indicaciones, todo era vigilado personalmente por él. Ella se limito a asentir mientras torcía el gesto, le molestaban mucho las revisiones, aquellas en las que debía exponer su cuerpo a otra mirada más, ser partícipe del desarrollo de la cosa en su vientre y por si fuera poco presenciar como ese sujeto casi estallaba de felicidad ante el buen avance de su embarazo.

Notó el cambio en su expresión en cuando hablo de ir al médico, no pudo evitar irritarse. La amaba y toleraba más allá de lo que él mismo creyó un día posible, sin embargo no podía seguir tolerando esa actitud, su infinita paciencia y benevolencia tenían un límite y ella lo estaba alcanzando con aquel rechazo hacia su hijo. Su actitud lo ponía enfermo: se limitaba a torcer el gesto y desviar la mirada como si prefiriera ignorar el tema, casi prefería su actitud anterior, se enfadaba, gritaba, golpeaba todo y lloraba. Cada visita al doctor era lo mismo, se sentaba con la mirada en el vació, dejándose manipular como una muñeca de trapo no importaban los esfuerzos que el galeno y el mismo hacían por despertar su dormido instinto maternal intentando despertar su interés, comentando el milagro del desarrollo del bebé, lo saludable de ambos…, Makino parecía permanentemente huraña. Decidido a poner un punto final a esta situación se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo obligándola a mirarlo.

Makino – la llamó con la voz que se usa para reñir a un niño pequeño.

Ella apartó su mirada sin responder.

No puedes seguir comportándote así en cada revisión, esta vez quiero que pongas atención a lo que dice el doctor, también espero que le hagas todas las preguntas de tengas y le expliques como te sientes.

Solo obtuvo un silencio que lo desesperó un poco más.

No saldrás de compras hasta que cambies esa actitud – la amenazó. Suspiró ya que ella al menos movió la cabeza al oírlo.

¿Hoy no hay compras? – pregunto confundida.

No, no iras de compras hasta que me prometas que harás lo que te pido – le explico con actitud conciliadora.

Se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Entonces… puede ser otra cosa- expresó pensativa, él le puso una mano en el hombro invitándola a continuar.

Cooperaré con la revisión si me deja dormir sola.

Lo siguiente que supo es que él se apartaba de ella, no respondió a su petición; se encogió de hombros, pensó que tal vez le exigiría obediencia o intentaría negociar con ella, aunque prefería esta respuesta, era tan contrario él, era mucho mejor que la actitud de niño mimado que siempre tiene o que quiere. Sonrió para sí misma, al menos por un momento pudo ganar y por otra parte supo que ya no habría más compras, no pudo evitar suspirar satisfecha, estaba harta de recorrer tiendas viendo ropa que no le quedaba o peor aún: cosas de bebés.

Ahora en la tranquilidad de uno de los muchos salones de la mansión se recriminaba su actitud, no entendía porque no pudo responder a su reto, tal vez podría haber comenzado una de sus antiguas y añoradas peleas, ver de nuevo sus ojos llenos de vida, el problema es que su insinuación le dolió demasiado, saber que no lo toleraba era una cosa, pero no quería indagar hasta que punto sería capaz de llegar con tal de no seguir a su lado. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría después de que naciera su hijo.


End file.
